


Weak

by minhyungsknot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jaemin, Handcuffs, M/M, Sir Kink, Smut, Some mentions of violence, Spanking, Throat Fucking, Vibrator, bully smut, degrading, minor daddy kink, top jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyungsknot/pseuds/minhyungsknot
Summary: Jaemin has bullied Jeno for years and Jeno's finally going to make him regret it.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 304





	1. Chapter 1

"Look who it is! Lee Jeno. How's it going, bitch?"  
It's after school when Jaemin shoves Jeno against the lockers for what has to be at least the 20th time that week as he taunts him. Jeno's used to this. Used to being Jaemin's personal punching bag. He doesn't know why Jaemin hates him so much, maybe because of how different their social standings are. Jaemin is a rich jock, popular amongst everyone since he hides his abusive tendencies under pretty smiles and kind waves, and Jeno is just average, a nobody that people only talk to when they need answers to last week's homework. 

Usually Jaemin has all of his groupies with him. Too many for Jeno to fight back and win against so most of the time Jeno just ends up lying on the ground, beaten bloody. Sure, Jeno is stronger and taller than Jaemin, but when there's 5 other guys, all equally as strong as Jaemin, it's a bit hard to fight your way out of it. At least, that's what Jeno tells himself. He refuses to admit that he is extremely attracted to Jaemin and loves the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles or how pretty his laugh is. Don’t get confused though, Jeno hates Jaemin, but he’d be dumb to not admit how pretty he is. 

He's snapped out of his thoughts when Jaemin punches him in the jaw. "Are you ignoring me, bitch?" Jeno's jaw clenches, he can feel the bruise forming on his chin and can taste the blood on the inside of his mouth. He glares up at Jaemin, the muscles in his arms tensing as he clenches and unclenches his fists. Jaemin laughs, "What's that look for? Did I upset you? Huh, slut?" Jeno looks around and notices it's just the two of them in the hall, "Where are your friends, Na? Got tired of hanging out with a spoiled brat?" He stands up straight, adjusting his jacket, "I hate to leave, but I have somewhere to be." 

"Being bold today are we, Jeno? Where's my usual pretty boy? The one who always just lays down and takes his beating?" Jeno smirks at him, "Gone with your groupies. You can't beat me one on one rich boy. Now move." Jaemin grabs him by the throat, slamming him back against the lockers. Jeno swears there was steam coming out of his ears. "You lost your fucking mind? Don't forget, you're my bitch. I can beat your ass right now if you don't believe me." Jeno keeps the smirk on his face as he sweeps Jaemin's legs out from under him and pins him to the ground with a foot on his arm and his knee on his chest. He grabs a handful of Jaemin's hair, "You know, all these years of you abusing me, but you're actually pretty weak." He yanks Jaemin's hair, hearing an unexpected moan slip from his mouth. Jeno glances down at him, eyes narrowing, slipping his free hand down his body, finding Jaemin's hardening cock. "Oh no fucking way. You're getting turned on by this? You're nothing but a pathetic bitch, putting on some front that you're a tough guy, when you're actually just a pain slut" 

Jaemin whimpers at his words, squirming and trying to get free from Jeno's grip. "I bet this is the reason you always beat me up. You just wanted me to snap and fuck your brains out didn't you?" Jeno grabs Jaemin's cock, hard, and when Jaemin doesn't answer he yanks his hair even harder, causing Jaemin to yelp, "YES! Yes this is what I wanted!" Jeno chuckles at how pathetic he sounds as he stands, listening to Jaemin whine at the loss of contact. "Shut the fuck up. You didn't think I'd be that easy did you? You're fucking pathetic." Jeno leaves Jaemin near tears and close to cumming in his pants.  
-  
It's been two weeks since that afternoon and Jaemin and his friends haven't even gone near Jeno since then. Every time Jaemin walks past Jeno in the hallway or in class he keeps his head down, hoping to hide his blush, it doesn't work though and Jeno smirks every time he sees it. It's Friday, when Jeno is leaving to walk home, that Jaemin grabs his arm and yanks him into an unused classroom. Jeno stumbles, regaining his senses once he takes in his surroundings, and turning to Jaemin with a scowl. "What the fuck is this? A drama? You couldn't walk up to me like a normal person?" 

Jaemin keeps his head down the whole time, "I'm fucking talking to you." Jeno growls, and then he's pushed against the door, only instead of this action being paired with an insult as it usually is, he feels Jaemin's lips on his. He's surprised, eyes wide open when Jaemin pulls away, head still down. Once he's grasped the situation, he removes all emotion from his facial expression. He grips Jaemin's jaw, reveling in the quiet gasp he lets out, Jeno tilts his chin up, "You got something you want to say to me? Go on, slut. Tell me." Jaemin whimpers, pressing his thighs together. Jeno glances down, smirking once he sees that Jaemin is hard once again. 

"I- I keep thinking about that day. I want you to put me in my place and punish me for messing with you." Jeno remains stoic, looking at him with cold eyes. Jaemin gulps before continuing, "I only bullied you because I wanted your attention. Please." He looks back at the ground after speaking, feeling tears of humiliation in his eyes. He's about to leave when he feels a harsh slap on his face and a large hand around his throat, "You think you're entitled to my attention after the shit you pulled? You really are just a brainless whore. You wanted my attention, now you've got it, you better make it worthwhile, rich boy." Jeno's voice is so much darker than usual, raspy and low with no emotion in them as he chokes Jaemin.

Jaemin just whines, nodding as best he can with Jeno's strong hand wrapped around his neck. Jeno releases him, leaning against the door and staring at him with a bored expression. He watches as Jaemin turns towards his backpack, reaching in and pulling out various objects. A vibrator, gag, handcuffs, lube, and condoms. Jeno laughs at him, "You were sure I was gonna say yes huh? Dumb bitch." Jaemin's face and ears heat up when he feels his cock throb at the diss. Jeno runs his hand over everything before settling on the handcuffs. He picks them up and signals Jaemin to turn before harshly grabbing his wrists and cuffing them behind his back.

He turns him to face him again, running a hand over Jaemin's cheek, slapping him again and shoving his thumb into his mouth to suck on. Jeno's eyes are dark as he watches Jaemin nibble at his thumb, practically growling when he makes eye contact with him. He pulls his thumb out of Jaemin's mouth and shoves him to his knees, unbuckling his belt and jeans. He pulls his cock out, red and leaking and Jaemin's mouth salivates at the size of it, excited to have it in his mouth. Jeno holds his cock in one hand as he grabs Jaemin's hair, "Gonna fuck your face okay?" He waits for Jaemin to signal that he understands, watching as he nods and opens his mouth wide before thrusting his cock down his throat and holding Jaemin's face against his stomach, enjoying the way he chokes and gags around him. He waits for Jaemin to cough before pulling him off, listening to him gasp and pant, eyeing the thin line of spit that still connects Jaemin's lips to his cock. 

"You good?" he asks, still wanting to make sure he doesn't push him, Jaemin nods again, taking one last breath before Jeno shoves him back on his cock. Jaemin moans, loving the weight of Jeno's hard cock in his mouth. The vibration has Jeno's hips stuttering as he groans and tips his head back. Jaemin's a bit more prepared this time as Jeno holds him, once again, against his stomach, not struggling for air as much and just kneeling, trying his best to move his tongue on Jeno's cock and watching his reactions through his lashes. 

Jeno's head falls forward, eyes hooded and dark when he makes eye contact with Jaemin. He starts thrusting his hips in and out of Jaemin's mouth, starting slow until Jaemin swallows around him, causing him to groan and thrust particularly hard, the feeling of Jaemin gagging around him only making him go faster. Jaemin just moans and tries his best to keep up with the fast pace, drool spilling down his chin and landing on his shirt as he moans and chokes around Jeno's cock. Jeno just grabs Jaemin's hair with both hands, speeding up just slightly, "'m gonna cum, and you're gonna swallow it all, like a good whore. Got it?" 

Jaemin's crying, nodding as he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to relax his throat from the brutal abuse it's taking. A few more thrusts and Jeno's moaning, pulling harshly on Jaemin's hair as he spills his load into his waiting throat and jaemin is all too happy to lap it all up, pulling off of him and cleaning off anything that may remain. Once he's done he sits back on his heels, looking up at Jeno with wide, teary eyes and swollen, spit slicked lips, and waiting for his next order. Jeno smiles at him while trying to catch his breath, he's gentler than before when leans down to caress his cheek and brush his hair off his forehead. Once he's straightened up he reaches over and grabs the gag that jaemin had brought, 

"Open wide, sweetheart." and Jaemin does exactly as he's told, sitting still and quiet as Jeno reaches around his head to secure the gag. "I think you have a lot of making up to do, don't you?" Jeno smirks when Jaemin nods, eagerly. "Don't be too excited, sweetheart. I'm gonna make you wish you never messed with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Jaemin's stripped completely bare and bent over the desk, degrading words written in bold, black letters covering his body and his hands cuffed above his head as Jeno spanks him with his belt. Jeno has slipped the vibrator inside of jaemin and has it pushed directly against his prostate, causing Jaemin to let out a continuous stream of moans and curses around the gag that's still in his mouth.

Jaemin has already cum 5 times, each time Jeno ups the intensity of the vibrator, enjoying the way Jaemin sobs and lets out muffled pleas for Jeno to stop. "You want me to stop? You begged for this and now you want me to stop? How ungrateful." Jeno taunts, sucking his teeth before slapping his belt against Jaemin's red and swollen thighs, watching him writhe in pain and cry out as he cums again. 

"You want me to stop, baby? Hm?" Jeno asks as he spanks him again, laughing when Jaemin starts crying harder, shaking his head and shouting no behind his gag. Jeno runs his palm over Jaemin's abused cheeks, shushing him, he turns off the vibrator before speaking "Okay, pretty, don't worry. I'll take good care of you. You'd like that right? Want daddy to make you feel better?" He pulls out the vibrator and Jaemin immediately soothes, nodding his head and resting his body against the desk.

Jeno smiles at him in adoration, dropping to his knees behind him and leaving soft kisses along all of the welts and bruises his belt had left. "You're so pretty, baby, so so beautiful. So good for me too." He leaves one more kiss on his thigh before licking against the rim of Jaemin's hole, watching it flutter. "Look how eager your pretty hole is. A perfect hole like this just needs to be filled doesn't it?" He punctuates his sentence by spitting on it, watching it drip into Jaemin's waiting pucker. Jaemin whimpers at the feeling, squirming and pushing his hips out. Jeno just chuckles, leaving kitten licks on Jaemin's hole, listening to him try to beg for more. 

Jaemin lets out a high pitched whine when Jeno shoves his tongue past the ring of muscle, licking at his insides and fucking his tongue in and out. Jaemin just keeps whining, starting to sob as he grinds back on Jeno's tongue. Jeno drags his nails across the welts that are all over Jaemin's backside and thighs, eating him out with fervor and listening to the mewls and whines coming from his partner. 

He pulls his tongue out, biting the skin right next to his hole causing Jaemin to cry out and scratch his nails against the wood of the desk. Jeno laughs as he stands, picking up the lube and pouring it over his hole, having already prepared him for the vibrator earlier. He runs his cock up and down the cleft of Jaemin's ass before finally plunging his cock into him.

Jaemin basically screams in pleasure around the gav, trying to find something to grab onto only to come up with smooth wood. Jeno stops once he's bottomed out, reaching over and undoing the gag and pulling it out of his mouth. "You doing okay, pretty?" Jaemin takes a moment, panting and licking his lips, "Daddy- Daddy please please move. Fuck me, please daddy fuck me." Jeno smiles at him, brushing Jaemin's sweaty hair out of his eyes and leaning down to kiss his forehead. "You sure you're okay?" 

Jaemin nods quickly, "Yes fuck! just please please- AH" He's cut off by Jeno grinding his hips into him. He pulls almost all the way out, hissing when the head of his cock drags against Jaemin's rim. He thrusts back into him hard, before pulling back out and repeating this action. He listens for the sign that he's hit Jaemin's prostate, biting his lip once he hears a particular high pitched, breathy moan, angling his hips to ensure he hits that spot each time. They're both panting, sweat dripping down their foreheads. 

"Hands- My hands please." Jaemin pants out, causing Jeno to stop and pull out, turning Jaemin around and lifting him to sit on the desk. He uncuffs Jaemin's hands that are now in his lap and rubs his wrists. Jaemin's still panting, "Why are your clothes still on? Take them off. Now." he starts pulling at Jeno's shirt, lifting it over his head and throwing it to the ground before staring at his toned abs that were revealed. He drags a nail through each and every dip of muscle, practically drooling at the sight. 

Jeno pulls his pants and underwear, that had been resting just below his ass, all the way off, kicking them off and out of the way. He grips Jaemin's jaw tightly, tilting it up so that they make eye contact, "Just because I've been talking nicely, doesn't mean you're in charge. Don't forget that." Jaemin whimpers, "Yes sir. You're in charge. I'll be a good boy." Jeno groans at the title, feeling his cock spurt out precum.

He lines his cock up with Jaemin's hole, slipping just the head in, "Call me that again." he practically growls the words, scratchy and rough, "sir please fuck me! fill me with your cock, please!" Jeno moans, reaching for the sharpie he'd used earlier and biting the cap off, writing in giant letters right across Jaemin's chest "Property of Sir" before pushing the hair on his forehead back, writing "Sir's Pet", leaning back and admiring his work, and fuck he almost cums from the sight. 

The sight of Jaemin with tears running down his face, lips swollen and slightly chapped from being stretched around the gag, sweat dripping down his face and chest, hickeys and bite marks littering his jaw, shoulders, neck, and collarbones, words like "Slut" "Bitch" "Dumb Pet" writtin all over his thighs, stomach, and arms, eyes blown with lust staring right at Jeno as he begs him to 'please, please ruin him' has his hips stuttering inside of Jaemin. Jeno looks right into Jaemin's eyes, and like a switch is flipped, he grabs him by the throat, choking him as he pulls Jaemin closer, kissing him, hard. He starts thrusting into him fast and rough, snapping his hips as if his life depended on it while Jaemin sucks on his tongue and moans into his mouth. 

Jeno reaches between them, grabbing Jaemin's cock and tugging on it, watching him throw his head back and cry out as his cock is touched for the first time that afternoon. Jeno picks up his pace as he jerks Jaemin off, reveling in the look on Jaemin's face as he's brought closer and closer to the edge. "Baby I'm close." Jeno grunts out, fucking into Jaemin harder as he cries out, "Not yet! Please, 'm so close, so so close, please sir." Jeno groans, gripping Jaemin's cock harder and jerking him off even faster, whispering 'come on baby' in his ear as he leaves bites and hickeys in between the other markings covering Jaemin. Jaemin places his hand on Jeno's cheek, guiding him to look at him, "Not in the condom, please. Cum inside of me." Jeno stops, having to hold himself back from cumming right then, head barely clear enough to check and make sure that was absolutely what he wanted. "Yes, Jeno, please, I want this. Make me yours, please. I wanna be yours." 

"Fuckfuckfuck" Jeno pulls out and yanks the condom off, shoving back in as quickly as he could before cumming harder than ever before. The feeling of Jeno's cum, so much cum, filling Jaemin up to the brim sends him over the edge, letting out a long, whiny, moan as he spills into Jeno's hand, cumming for the 7th and final time that afternoon.  
-  
Jeno helps Jaemin to his car, trying not to coo at the obvious limp. He helps Jaemin into the passenger side of his own car before driving Jaemin back to his mansion, making sure to walk him inside and up to his bathroom, helping him shower and clean himself off, smirking when the permanent marker doesn't even budge. He lays Jaemin down after drying him off and goes to leave to walk to his own home until Jaemin stops him. "Stay, pretty please."


End file.
